battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavenly Tower/Floor 22
This page is under construction. Battleground This stage is like I'm onto you plus Ninja Awakens: *At the beginning, a Brollow will be spawned after 3.3 seconds100f, and nothing else will spawn, just the Brollow. *When Base HP is 99%, Flying Ninja Cat will appear with a group of 30 Brollow (stack 0.7~2 seconds20~60f), 5 Brollow (stack 1.3~2.7 seconds40~80f) and 1 Brollow respawn infinitely every 6.7~10 seconds200~300f. Strategies Strategy 1 (Uberless) *Manic Mohawk, duo Eraser, duo Macho Legs, duo King Dragon, Ururun, Dark Emperor Catdam and Musashi. :Demonstrated video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGNJmA0qUWs *Mohawk (20+60), Manic Mohawk (40), Eraser (20+60), Manic Eraser (40). Manic Flying (40), Macho Legs (20+60), Manic Macho Legs (40), Manic King Dragon (40), Crazed Bahamut (30) and Ururun (30). :Demonstrated video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yIa4o9qWJag : Strategy 2 (Ft. Megidora) 7 meatshields (mohawk, eraser, manic mohawk, manic eraser, catburger, lil macho, lil wall) God Emporor Megidora, 2 other relatively fast attacking cats that can 1 shot brollows (i used tropical kalisa and diabolic gao) using a cat that can knock back floating enemies and one shot brollows should be fine instead of Megidora Cat CPU helps a TON. Use manic mohawk to knock back the brollow 8 times when it comes out (send one every time it dies) just like the below cheese strategy. Use cat beam to kill it. Max out your money and wallet, and time the placements of your ubers/brollow killers so that they all meet up at the tower at around the same time. The 3 brollow killers will deal well with thr brollows, and they wont be able to get past the meatshields. Since Flying Ninja Cat isnt a boss, he can be knocked back behind the base by Megidora for a relatively quick win. Strategy 3 (Cheese) *Crazed Wall :Spam Crazed Wall Cat until Brollow has knocked back 8 times, then let your Crazed Walls die so that the Brollow is the only thing on screen. Kill it with the Cat Cannon and wait for Ms. Sign. 10th Ms. Sign comes out at around 1991 damage to your base. Knock them behind the base but don't spawn Bahamut as it is glitchy and can hurt the Ms. Signs even if the Crazed Walls can't. If you have units that don't attack white, like Armageddon Or shingen, you can also stack some of them with 1 ms sign and let them one-shot the base, a li'l wall or something will be needed to push the ms sign back. Demonstrated Video: https://youtu.be/rjqaP3vmM3M Another possible chesse is with Warlock and Pierre, where you just need to stall the first brollow with Crazed Wall. After some time, send Warlock and he will kill the Brollow. If your Warlock is lv 30+, use the Cool Japan combo and he will one shot the enemy base Strategy 4 (ft Nurse and Kai) Four Meatshields (Manic Mohawk, Crazed Wall, Eraser, and one more (either Mohawk or Gato Amigo)), Manic Macho Legs, Sanzo Cat, Octopus Cat, Fishman Cat, Joyful Nurse Cat, Kai Save up money by stalling the first Brollow. When wave arrives, keep spamming meatshields and send in Nurse and Kai, who will slowly push Ninja Cat and the Brollows back to the base. The other cats are only used in times of Brollow Spam, as quick suicide attackers. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s7000.html Category:Heavenly Tower Floors